


Stopping at Mellos

by jezalex



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: F/M, M/M, Traitor, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezalex/pseuds/jezalex
Summary: Damen knew that they had to accept Laurent if there was any chance at all of uniting their countries. He thought that a journey across Akielos, visiting each Kyros in his home, might be a good idea. Each kyros would then be able to get to know Laurent in a less formal environment than at Court or when around the council table during official business discussions.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the kind readers who left me comments and kudos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+kind+readers+who+left+me+comments+and+kudos).



> Hello everyone, I'm still enjoying writing about my favorite characters. I couldn't resist a few words of French in the text (my native language) because I couldn't quite get the translation right.

1.  
At Damen’s crowning at the Kingsmeet, Laurent had met Akielos’s Kyroi. That they looked upon the Crown Prince of Vere with suspicion was very obvious although Makedon’s regards for the Prince had caused a stir. All knew of his hatred for Veretians and to see how easy going he was in the company of Laurent had most of them puzzled. Makedon told everyone the story of how Laurent had ridden a perfect Okton at his first attempt at it, saved Pallas’s life and managed to drink 6 glasses of Griva, but still, when they looked at the cold and distant Prince, who only ever drank water at the table, they found the story difficult to believe indeed. 

Damen knew that they had to accept Laurent if there was any chance at all of uniting their countries. He thought that a journey across Akielos, visiting each Kyros in his home, might be a good idea. Each kyros would then be able to get to know Laurent in a less formal environment than at Court or when around the council table during official business discussions.

So they planned to tour Akielos, with a stop in each of the Kyros’s home, and to spend 2 or 3 days talking with their host and getting to know each other better. They wanted to do it now, before winter set in and make traveling more difficult. Waiting for spring was not an option because of Laurent’s coronation. They traveled with a squadron of 100 royal guards, made half of Akielons and half of Veretians, with Pallas and Jord in command. They were accompanied by wagons for servants and equipment for setting up camp at night for the troop and sometimes for Damen and Laurent when better accommodation was not available. They passed through villages and towns along the way, delighting the people glad to have the chance of seeing their King and the Prince with their own eyes. Laurent’s beauty conquered hearts and Akielons felt a great deal of pride that their King had managed to win the beautiful Prince’s affections. 

As they made their way up north, each Kyros put himself out in order to receive his King lavishly. But private dinners also took place as Damen had indicated earlier that he wished for these to be held and that he and Laurent could spend convivial times with the Kyros’s family. Most of the Kyroi had to begrudgingly admit after Damen and Laurent’s departure that the Prince of Vere was not all that bad, for a Veretian...

As they traveled north, they were now going through the province of Mellos, on the road they had taken the previous year, in disguise, and fleeing from Kastor’s soldiers. Laurent suggested that they stopped for the night at the same inn they stayed at before, and also that they should go incognito. Pallas and Jord were not enthusiastic at all at the idea of Damen and Laurent staying on their own in that inn all night, but it quickly became obvious that nothing was going to change their mind because they were set on having a little adventure on their own. After all they were 2 young men, both a little reckless, who had been behaving with decorum for months and living with a full retinue always around them. A little bit of freedom for one night was all they were asking for really. 

They dressed as ordinary travelers, Laurent hid his hair under a bonnet and kept his head down, hoping that the innkeeper wouldn’t recognize Charl’s young cousin. Damen had not caught the innkeeper’s attention on their previous trip, being only an assistant and therefore not worth a lot of attention.  
They left their horses at the stable and entered the inn. It was very busy, sign that trade was doing well now that peace was secured. The guests were mostly Akielons but there were a few Veretians and Patrans also and everyone seemed to be getting along fine. Damen could not secure the same room they’d had previously, the best rooms were all taken. They were given a small but nevertheless comfortable room with a bed that Laurent found,at first, a little too small for his liking but then, after thinking that he would have to keep closely snuggled to Damen all night because of it, it was not that bad after all. In fact the bed was quite adequate but lately, he had grown used to the huge Akielon royal bed.

There was no free table either so they shared with some other travelers. The conversation was lively, about trade, politics and of course, inevitably, about their King and his relationship with the Crown Prince of Vere. The ordinary Akielons in this inn were very proud of their King who had managed to seduce the enemy Prince to his bed, even though he had killed his brother at Marlas. Whereas the nobles had been suspicious of Laurent’s influence on Damen, the ordinary man in the street thought only that it proved how manly Damen was to bed the ice Prince of Vere and how superior it made them feel. The few Veretians in the room did not give their opinion, other than their Prince was a strange young man, largely unknown to the people and without the aura his brother had. With wine freely flowing, the men’s talks became more and more raunchy and of course, it was at the expense of the King and his Prince.

Damen was regretting their decision to come here tonight. He had imagined a quiet romantic table by the fire with just the 2 of them enjoying sweet private talks but, instead, he was having to listen to embarrassing comments about his and Laurent’s imaginary bedroom antics. Laurent looked at him and couldn’t help laughing at Damen’s embarrassment, of course, Veretian had so little inhibition about sex, Laurent must have heard it all before a thousand times in Arles.

After their meal, they retreated to their bedroom. A large tub with hot water had been provided at Damen’s request. They enjoyed sharing a bath, Laurent teased Damen about the men’s remarks regarding his supposed performances in bed, wondering why he had not yet tried with him all the positions they had talked about....Damen tried to remain dignified but Laurent soon had them both falling into the bed giggling like adolescents in love.

The next morning Laurent was up early, as usual, leaving Damen still asleep in bed. He made for the stables to check on the beautiful mare Damen had gifted him with at the summer palace. He had disliked leaving her with strangers at the inn, but the stables were clean and well kept so he had trusted them with her. As Laurent arrived near the door, he was surprised to hear a lad of around 15 talking sweetly to his mare. He was offering her an apple to eat and was stroking her behind the ears at the same time. The mare ate the apple and nuzzled the boy’s neck the way she often did to Laurent.

« Well done, she is seldom this friendly with strangers, » said Laurent « you have a way with horses »  
« She is so beautiful, I have never seen such a beautiful horse before, I think she is worthy of a King ! » replied the boy, making Laurent smile, « I hope I haven’t offended you, my Lord, giving her an apple », the lad’s tone of voice was worried, he turned round to look at Laurent and Laurent saw strain on his face and red eyes, suggesting recent tears.  
« Not at all, on the contrary, I thank you for giving her special attention, she is very special to me »   
« Does your lordship require services from me ? » whispered the boy.  
His eyes were lowered as he said these words with a trembling in his voice. Laurent was shocked to suddenly understand what kind of « services » the lad was offering. He did not look the part somehow.  
« Are you the inn prostitute ? » he asked bluntly.  
The boy flushed with discomfort. « No, my lord, but I have to make myself available to customers from the inn should they require my services, It’s part of my duties here. » The boy suddenly felt a need to justify himself to Laurent, he added, lowering his voice « I would rather avoid it if I could »  
« You are not a slave, are you, slavery was abolished, so why can’t you refuse? »  
« Because it’ part of my job, to keep the inn customers happy. After my father died, last year, I had no one to look after me, so I had to seek work. I love horses, and I was very happy when I could work here as a stable boy. I was given food and lodging in exchange for my work and I was happy, but, 6 months ago, a man asked me to service him. I refused, he was furious and took it up with the innkeeper. He was furious with me too, he told me that I had to please the customers, whatever they wanted, or he would turn me out. I need this work, there is nothing else in the area, so I comply although I hate it. Last night one man hurt me very much, I am glad you do not want me this morning. » 

Will this never end, wondered Laurent. He knew the world was far from ideal and that some men would always use other men and he accepted that unpalatable reality because he could not change it, but that children were used he could not accept. He knew the helplessness they felt, the fear and the pain and he made it his personal battle to fight the monsters at all cost.  
« As I told you, my horse is very special to me. I would like you to come and work for me as her groom, you will get food and lodging same as here plus a wage and nothing untoward will be expected of you. What do you say? »  
« And I will only look after your horse? nothing else ? » the lad looked suspiciously at Laurent, he had encountered many bad men in his short life, he feared exchanging this life for the worst one. Laurent looked like an angel and he did seem concerned with his welfare, but he remembered trusting one very handsome man recently who had mistreated him badly so he was weary.  
« Well, you will also look after my friend’s horse, » said Laurent » That’s the large black beast over there. We travel a great deal and we both like our horses to be well looked after and looking their best at all time. So it will be hard work. But I promise you no man will bother you. You will be able to sleep peacefully at night and furthermore word will be given to my servants that any man trying to force you will be flayed alive. »  
Laurent understood the boy’s suspicion, he knew what it was like to have trusted someone and be terribly let down. But he did not want to reveal his identity either, he had looked into the child’s eyes as he spoke and hoped that he read that he was telling the truth. After a minute, the lad said:  
« Yes, thank you, I will work for you, my lord, but I am not sure that the innkeeper will take my leaving very well »  
« I will deal with him, don’t worry. What is your name? »  
« Charmides, my lord, I am much obliged my lord »  
« Well, gather your things, Charmides and start preparing our horses, as soon as my friend and I have finished breakfast we will leave this place».  
And with these words, Laurent returned to the inn.

Damen was sitting at the main dining room table, he had started his breakfast. Several of the travelers they had met on the previous night was also tucking into their food. At a smaller table, Laurent noticed the presence of 4 soldiers, including one officer, probably from the garrison barracked nearby. Damen and himself had asked their royal guards to rejoin them at the inn. They planned to visit the garrison afterward and to tell the truth they were looking forward to meeting Stavos again, just to see his face when he realized who they really were.  
Laurent sat down opposite Damen and helped himself to food.  
« I have just engaged a groom for the horses, » he said, « He has a good touch with them »  
Damen lifted one eyebrow questionningly :  
« Is that the only reason? »  
« No, he was mistreated »  
« My love, are you going to engage in our household every mistreated person we meet? »  
« Probably » laughed Laurent « I must tell the innkeeper now »  
The innkeeper had just entered the dining room. Laurent got up to talk to him, leaving his breakfast mostly untouched.   
« Is there a problem, my lord? » he asked, then, speaking more quietly « I saw you coming back from the stables, no problem there I hope, were you satisfied? »   
When Laurent answered, he did not keep his voice quiet and he adopted the cold tone that sends a warning light to those who knew him.  
« Yes, quite. And now you are going to satisfy me. 2 things: one, Charmides is going to work for me now, he will leave with us shortly. Two, you are going to employ a prostitute to service your clients. He or she will be an adult entirely willing to lay with your customers and paid for accordingly. »  
The innkeeper laughed:  
« I do as I please in my establishment, my lord, the lad stays here, he owes me, you will have to find yourself another toy »  
« How much ? » said Laurent, sharp.  
« He is not for sale »  
« No one is for sale, slavery has been abolished. The boy wants to come with me and so he shall because he is free to do as he wishes. If he owes you money I shall pay, but there is nothing you can do to stop him from leaving. And of course, you will comply with point number 2 or else ».  
« You are going to pay for your lodgings last night and leave. Now. Without the boy. If you don’t I will ask those soldiers to throw you and your companion out ». 

The innkeeper was angry now, his face was flushed. The exchange had by now come to the attention of the other customers, including the 4 soldiers, who stood up ready to give a hand to the innkeeper in case they were needed. Damen thought about intervention but then decided to wait and see how Laurent was going to deal with the situation. He just turned around and looked at the 2 adversaries with a smile on his face.

Laurent looked at the soldiers and he addressed the officer:  
« Am I refusing to pay ? slavery is not abolished ? you know I am right, you have no reason to intervene, if you do it will go hard for you, very hard » his tone was menacing. In a pleasant voice : « Damen, could you please go and ask Charmides to bring our horses out and to get ready to leave with us ? »

The officer wavered, he knew they had no ground to intervene but the innkeeper was good with them, favors were exchanged. On the other hand there was something in Laurent’s attitude, his arrogance, his tone, how sure he was of himself and of his rights that made him hesitate.  
They watched Damen get up, appraised his size. Damen asked to Laurent in Veretian :  
« Are you sure you want me to leave now ? You are not going to need my sword ? »  
« There are only 4 of them, no problem » was the easy reply.  
Damen nodded, and made his way to the door. The innkeeper could not believe it. He wanted to stop him but size wise he was not a match for Damen.  
« Last chance » said Laurent, as coldly as ever « I repeat, I will pay what the lad owes you and you will cause no trouble. If you do, I promise you will regret it until your last breath ».  
Despite his anger, the innkeeper was starting to think more carefully and wondered who the stranger was. He reminded him of someone, then suddenly he remembered :

« Of course, you are Charls the Veretian cloth merchant’s young cousin ! To think that I nearly worried for one minute. There is absolutely nothing you can do to me. You are not even Akielon. Pay for your lodgings and get out. That’s my last word. »   
This time Laurent laughed. His reaction was unexpected. The other customers looked at him admiringly. Here was a young man, alone now that his huge companion had gone out, laughing at the innkeeper and at 4 soldiers. The Veretian customers and the Akielons who understood the exchange between the lovers, had been amazed at Laurent’s answer. This young man was really prepared to take 4 soldiers on ? And the other man did not seem to doubt that he could!  
Laurent, arrogantly, threw a couple of coins on the floor and made his way to the door. The soldiers did not stop him but they followed him out. In fact everyone followed him out. The innkeeper of course, determined to stop him, and the customers who were hoping to see a good fight.  
Outside, Damen and the lad were in the yard holding the horses.   
« They want to steal my property, arrest them and put them in irons » 

The officer’s eyes were on the 2 horses. He was a connaisseur and never before had he seen more beautiful horses in his life. He knew they were worth an absolute fortune and therefore his doubts about Laurent being just a young merchant increased.  
« Lad » he asked »Do you want to leave with these men ? »   
« I do, yes, I hate it here » Charmides replied with feeling and the officer said to the innkeeper : « Well, he is free, I am afraid you will have to let him go, sir », « Never ! » shouted the innkeeper.  
« Wise decision, officer, « said Damen with a smile, ignoring the angry man as he looked towards the courtyard entrance because he had heard the sound of horses approaching. All of them heard. They waited. The innkeeper now had a smirk on his face as he expected Stavos and his men to appear. Now these 2 arrogant bastards were going to see who was in charge here.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent was silent. He fixed the road ahead of him, Damen saw the set expression of his profile. He decided wisely not to push his luck and therefore say no more for now. He had expected a violent angry outburst or even worse an icy retort.

A large squadron did enter the courtyard but it was immediately evident that it was not Stavos. The men rode in 2 columns, one red one blue and they were flying both the Royal Red Lion pendant and the Royal Blue Starburst pendant.  
The onlookers held their breath:   
« Royal guards, » said one of the soldiers in awe.  
2 men dismounted, one in red and one in blue and they approached.  
« Pallas, this young man will travel with us in one of the wagons, » said Damen « see that he is comfortable ».  
Pallas bowed:   
« Exalted ».  
Everyone gasped. Laurent added pleasantly:« Jord, put this man under arrest in another wagon. He will be judged by the Kyros of Mellos. I will probably ask the Kyros to humor me and give me his head »  
Another bow « Your Highness ».  
Another gasp. The innkeeper fell on his knees, wringing his hands in despair, as Jord approached and pulled him up roughly.  
The customers were very worried too by now. They were acutely aware that the King and the Prince had heard their talks on the previous night. They were desperately trying to remember what their exact words had been, and if it could be deemed treason in which case the innkeeper was not the only one who risked to loose his head....  
Damen turned to look at them, a stern expression on his face. They fell to their knees, the Akielons put their forehead on the floor.   
« About last night........ »he said severely « what are we going to do....Laurent, any ideas? »  
The men were terrified. Laurent took a thoughtful expression.  
« Mmm, I don’t know, let me think.....on one hand, they did say some awful things about us....on the other hand...... » he let his voice trail. « We did have a good laugh.... » finished Damen. « Best in ages, I think....they should be let off, but only if you are feeling magnanimous, Exalted, » said Laurent.  
« You can stand up now, this is your lucky day, you keep your heads » Damen was still trying to look stern but he was having great difficulties.  
The men got up, still bowing, and uttering thanks as they did. Damen approached the officer and the soldiers. « Told you that you were wise. We are going to visit your barracks, you go and give the commanding officer some warning, he won’t have much though, just long enough for the Prince to finish his breakfast. »

The men left as the King and Prince returned to the dining room. A short time later they led the squadron out to the barracks. The arrival of the large squadron in the inn yard had in fact been noticed by the soldiers of the garrison, they were curious about the newcomers especially as Veretian uniforms were not yet a common sight in the province.   
The shock Stavos had when his junior officer told him of the imminent visit of his King and the Prince of Vere was nothing next to one he had when he looked at the 2 men who dismounted before him. He did not immediately place Damen because he did not have much to do with him last time they met, but it was different for Laurent. He did immediately remember him. He just opened his mouth in stupefaction and all he could utter was:« You are not Charls‘s cousin »  
« And I am not his assistant, » said Damen.  
Stavos remembered him then. It made him dizzy to think that the future of 2 countries and the life of King Kastor had in fact changed because he had been fooled that day. He had never liked Kastor but he was an obedient soldier and he had done his duty. But would King Damianos resent him for it though? « I am glad you fooled me, Exalted, » he said simply.  
« Thank you. You were loyal to the Crown, and you did your duty, you are still loyal I take it? »  
« Exalted ».  
Damen and Laurent visited the barracks. They could not fault the garrison at all. They talked with Stavos and his officers for a while. Laurent questioned them about the innkeeper. Had there been any complaints about him? It came out that he was a mean man, making money was the only thing that mattered to him in life. They said the Inn used to have prostitutes working there but they had left about 6 months ago because the innkeeper had started to ask them for a higher percentage of their earnings to be allowed to work at his inn. He then had the idea of forcing the stable lad to oblige the customers. That way all the money went to his pocket. Laurent was seething.

They left Stavos and the inn and carried on towards Mellos capital city to meet the Kyros. They would get there in a day or two and spend 2 or 3 days with the Kyros before departing for their next stop on their way north to Heston’s estate and then to Scycion. Damen and Laurent rode side by side, enjoying the countryside. Damen was rather silent as he was wondering how to tackle a delicate subject with Laurent.  
« What is wrong with you ? » asked Laurent suddenly, as usual, Laurent had guessed Damen’s mood.   
« Nothing, I was just wondering if you were serious when you told the innkeeper that you would ask the Kyros to give you his head » Damen tried to give his voice a light tone even if he did not feel it and instead feared that the answer was not going to be to his liking.   
« Of course. He deserves death, and the Kyros will not dare refuse me » short and brutal answer, just the one Damen did not want to hear....Damen did not want an argument with Laurent, he understood how badly he wanted the man punished but he knew that Laurent’s request was not going to be well received by the Kyros.  
« Laurent, the inn we stayed at is one of the Kyros’s favorite. He often stays there and he probably hold the innkeeper in high esteem. Your demand for the man’s head will create trouble » he said calmly.   
« Are you telling me that your Kyros may have used the boy ? ».  
Damen let out a breath « I don’t know, I don’t know him all that well. He belongs to my father’s generation. One of his sons is in exile because he refused to give his allegiance to me. His other son is loyal. But if you push him too hard, he will resent us. You, for asking a favor he cannot refuse and me, for supporting you. Remember, the whole goal of this trip is to make the Kyroi get to know and appreciate you».  
Laurent was silent. He fixed the road ahead of him, Damen saw the set expression of his profile. He decided wisely not to push his luck and therefore say no more for now. He had expected a violent angry outburst or even worse an icy retort. 

What he had not expected was that Laurent would suddenly spur his horse and gallop ahead of the column. Damen let out a sigh. The road ahead was straight and empty, he decided that Laurent was not in danger in any way so that it would be better to let him blow out steam. He realized that Jord had come up and was now riding next to him in the space left vacant by Laurent.  
« Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » said Jord, commenting on Laurent’s attitude.  
« It had been a long time since you two argued ». Damen took a few minutes to understand the meaning of the old proverb. He had never heard it before. He liked Jord easy manner when addressing him, just like an old comrade, just like they used to be on their trip from Arles to Akielos. He nodded and said  
« Yes, it has been a long time, but, there you go..... » He wanted to add that Laurent was really being particularly childish this time but, of course, he would never criticise Laurent openly, even in front of Jord, who, he knew would probably agree with him. 

Laurent was still increasing the distance between himself and the column. Damen gestured for their pace to increase also, he didn’t want to loose sight of his angry lover. He didn’t, the column did not loose any more grounds on Laurent, but they did not gain any either. The wagons were left far behind with only their small escort for protection as the column rode at break necking speed for quite a while. The road had been straight at first but now it had bends and was going through forests so they could not see Laurent ahead any longer and Damen was cursing himself for letting him take so much advance. Their horses were getting tired, it wouldn’t be long before they had to stop.  
Then, just after a bend, they passed Laurent, he was sitting on a fallen tree trunk with his horse tethered near him.  
Damen called a halt and they had to go back to where Laurent was sitting, still looking stern. The soldiers dismounted and were glad that the wild chase was over, men and horses were exhausted.  
« Looks like we’re going to make it to your Kyros’s house tonight. » said Laurent.  
« No « replied Damen curtly « I am not leaving the wagons on their own on this road tonight, we will rest and find a place to set up camp when they catch up with us ».   
Laurent kept quiet, he knew the servants and their escort would not be able to defend themselves in the case of a strong attack. As it was he felt rather guilty because right now they were left exposed, miles behind on the road. He could read the reproach and worry in Damen’s eyes. Damen had not even thought of choosing between Laurent’s or the wagons' safety.   
Laurent thought: Nikandros would give me one of his worst angry looks if he knew....and he would be right...  
« Sorry, Damen » he uttered. »That was a foolish ride. And I have endangered the wagons. And Charmides whom I wanted to protect».   
« It’s a safe road, and our presence is known. I don’t think anyone would dare attack the King’s retinue ». Damen’s anger had calmed down with Laurent’s apologies. More so because Laurent had spoken without waiting for them to be alone. The nearest soldiers had heard the Prince’s words and they appreciated his honesty.  
Damen and Laurent sat side by side on the log by the road. Laurent was watching the road intently, Damen put his hand on his tensed arm « Do you want scouts to be sent out ? » he asked.  
« No, no point. They will be here soon, I am sure they have increased their speed also ».   
Further up the road, they found a large open space with a stream nearby, ideally situated to set up camp. The men took the saddles off their horses and let them drink and eat as well as rest after their punishing ride. Then because there was nothing else to be done before the wagons arrived, they enjoyed splashing in the stream. Some couples discreetly isolated themselves.

Two hours passed before their wagons reached them. Laurent and Damen had not spoken to each other again, Damen chose not to attempt another discussion, he had noticed of course that if Laurent had apologized for his riding away on his own, he had said nothing about the reason for it and their disagreement. Laurent had looked after his mare who needed care after her hard ride and then he isolated himself with his back against a tree, looking at the stream. He stood up as soon as he heard the wagons arrive, relieved that they were safe. 

Tents went up, fires were light and food got ready. The soldiers of the escort were happy they’d caught up before nightfall. The mood was good, they were an efficient troop, they had mingled together, Akielons and Veretians, laughs and songs could be heard around the fires.   
Laurent walked to the wagon where Charmides had traveled. The young lad had been amazed that the Prince of Vere himself had shown interest and kindness to him. During the journey, the servants he had shared the wagon with had described their master enthusiastically, warning him though that when crossed the Prince’s temper was terrifying. Charmides could well believe this. He told them of the Prince’s treatment of the innkeeper: did they think that the Prince would really ask for his head, just to punish him for offending a lowly stable boy? The other servants had no doubt that he would.  
« Charmides, our horses do not need your care tonight, but tomorrow morning they will need grooming before we leave. We will arrive at the Kyros’s castle in the morning and I want them to look their best. But tonight you can relax and enjoy yourself, if you need anything, just ask. » said Laurent kindly.  
Charmides nodded, unable to speak, already helplessly in love with the beautiful man who had saved him from a life of misery. The other servants teased him when they noticed his openly adoring looks at Laurent.  
« Don’t dream, boy, it’s useless. Only the Exalted King Damianos will ever share the Prince’s bed, and that’s that ».  
Charmides sighed, after what he had been through at the inn, he had not imagined that he would be able to think that way about another man. Maybe one day he would be able to love and enjoy letting someone pleasure him.

Damen was already in their tent when Laurent entered to have his dinner with him. Servants served them and they ate in silence. Damen was finding it more and more difficult to cope with the silence. They’d had arguments before but they had always cleared up albeit after some shouts and little cooling time periods, generally on Laurent’s side. None of these cooling time had taken that long though, and Damen was not sure whether he should leave it to fester a while longer or risk another shouting match and maybe make things still more difficult between them. They were to meet the Kyros in the morning and they needed to present a united front.  
« I suggest that we delay our arrival for whatever long it will take us to resolve our difference » said Damen suddenly « we can’t afford the Kyros to see us in obvious disagreement. »  
« Didn’t you say earlier that you would support me, if I asked him for this favor, you changed your mind? »  
Damen let out a breath, « Laurent......of course I’ll support you. »  
« Because you have to, for unity, for the alliance. »  
« Yes. And for you, You are far more important to me than the Kyros .»  
« Right, it’s settled then. » smiled Laurent « let’s not mention it again, will you stroll around the camp with me ? »

Damen realized that Laurent was not going to change his mind, so he did not make another attempt at diplomacy as he had earlier. He left it at that even if he knew in his heart that Laurent was making a big mistake.  
They got up and went around the different places where soldiers had gathered to spend the evening. They listened to some music, some jokes, the men were happy, especially as they saw their kings talking and laughing now with each other. The storm had passed, all was well.  
They were both tired, physically and emotionally, they snuggled to each other that night but did not make love, Damen could manage that now, just to hold Laurent tenderly in his arms without feeling that he had to take him. Laurent craved tenderness more than anything so he slept happily in Damen’s arms.

The next morning they broke up camp and left early. They wanted to arrive mid-morning at the capital of Mellos. Charmides had presented them with their horses, beautifully groomed, saddled and ready. He was rewarded with smiles from both kings.  
Word of their arrival had preceded them, going from villages to town with the speed of a wildfire. As they approached the centre of the capital city, more and more people were aligned along the road, waving and cheering at the 2 young sovereigns. Women enthusiastically held their babies-in-arms towards the kings. Flowers and petals were thrown from windows and balconies and everyone in the 2 columns had some multicolored, scented petals over them by the time they reached the entrance of the Kyros palace. Damen and Laurent were both smiling at the crowd. It was not the way Laurent generally held himself, Damen had seen him previously, on similar occasions, and he used to hold himself aloof, his face unreadable. But during this trip with Damen, he had adopted the smiling attitude of his lover and had been rewarded with adoring looks, like the ones he had only seen in Acquitart before.

They entered the large courtyard of the palace and dismounted. The Kyros was waiting for them at the entrance of the palace with his family, consisting of his wife, 2 daughters and one son. He bowed deeply to Damianos, less so to Laurent. He invited his King to enter, he never smiled, did not make polite inquiries about their journey either. Damen had sent word of their arrival beforehand without specifically giving a reason for the visit. He now wondered if he should not have done so, the Kyros was perhaps worried that Damen was coming about his elder son, who still had not rallied and accepted Damen as King. The Kyros loved his elder son very much and must be dealt with carefully in order to keep him loyal. Damen knew that the kyros was appreciated by his people and that he ran Mellos very well. In theses circumstances, Laurent’s request for the innkeeper’s head was not going to help matters. This visit was going to be by far their strongest challenge.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « You travel with a prisoner ?», queried the Kyros, looking at Laurent, surprised.  
> « Only since the inn, you know the one, with Stavos garrison’s barracks » replied Laurent pleasantly.  
> « I am surprised you did not leave him with Stavos, he is a good officer who can be trusted »  
> « Ah, well, yes, but you see, it’s a personal matter. The man has greatly offended me. »

Damen and Laurent were led to their rooms. They were luxurious, with a large sitting room and 2 bedrooms. Stone steps led down to a private bath, with both a hot water pool and a cold one. It was entirely decorated in pink marble. With seats and beds covered by silk cushions by the pools, the area was meant for spending a nice time and not just for washing. Damen and laurent were more than happy to make full use of this facility. They had spent several days on the road and apart from the night at the inn where they had shared a tub of hot water, they had not had a proper bath in ages.   
They were feeling very much refreshed when they joined their host and his family for lunch. Damianos thanked the Kyros warmly for the lovely rooms he had chosen for them and he told him immediately that this was a courtesy visit, to present Laurent, his consort, to him and his family and also to renew the confidence he had in him, one of his father’s closest friend. Laurent complimented Lady Kassandra and her daughters on their looks and their gowns were they not made of Veretian silk he asked. The ladies acquiesced and a conversation followed regarding how agreeable it was to have access to goods from Vere now than peace was here at last. Laurent added that Veretians felt the same, they were discovering many lovely things from Akielos that they hardly knew existed. A great time for trade especially now that the roads were safe. The exchange went on for a while, Laurent was very good at small talk, he knew how to say what the ladies wanted to hear and even before the meal was served, he had conquered the heart of the Kyros’s ladies.

Damen sat at the side of his Kyros, Pausanias, the Kyros’s son, Kleitos sat on his other side. Laurent was sitting between the Lady Kassandra and her eldest daughter. Damen and the Kyros were talking about old times when Theomedes had visited the Kyros with young Damen and of the happy moments they had together. Laurent asked Lady Kassandra:  
« I understand you have 2 sons, why isn’t your elder son here with us ? » he had spoken softly so that the 3 men on the other side of the lady could not have heard him. She answered just as softly.  
« Because he is banned from the kingdom, your Highness, he was a friend of Kastor, he could not believe what was said about him, that he murdered his own father. »  
« But surely, he can’t have believed that Damen was capable of doing this deed? and what about Damen’s mock funerals and the Veretian troops invited in Ios by Kastor ready for a « coup d’état »? Were they not proof enough for him? »  
« We told him so, but he is blind. He idolized Kastor. He hates you for killing him. »  
« Idolized or loved him ? « said Laurent, « love can make us blind ».  
Lady Kassandra smiled sadly and nodded. She too had come to this conclusion but she did not know how to reach her son.  
« I hope Damianos Exalted will not punish us for not being able to make our son loyal to him. And to you, « she added sadly.  
Laurent put his hand on her arm and squeezed it gently.  
« You and your family have nothing to fear from us. Damen and I both know that we are all helpless to control family members who do not feel as we do about things. But people change, with time your son might yet realize his error and that he was led astray by Kastor. When he does, he will be welcome back in Akielos, neither Damen or I will seek petty vengeance, I assure you. »  
« you are very generous, your Highness, I am glad you came to visit, I believe my husband needed to spend time with the King also, even if he would not admit it himself. »  
Laurent stirred the conversation to another direction, involving the girls, asking if they had suitors. The eldest, Olympias, confided that she had been engaged to the son of a nobleman but that the young man’s father was having second thoughts because of her own brother’s defection. Apparently, the father was afraid that the King might be displeased if he married his son into the Kyros’s family. The youngest daughter was only 16. She blushed when Laurent asked her if she had any suitors yet. She admitted that she had but did not know if one of them would declare himself or not. 

Laurent understood that her problem was probably the same than her sister’s. Position was all important to some noblemen, he knew it to be true in Vere and was finding that it was the same in Akielos. Despite the fact that the Kyros had given his allegiance to Damen, an aura of suspicion was around him and his family, and some were probably predicting his fall because of his son. Therefore they did not want to risk being stuck with the daughter of a disgraced Kyros in their own family.  
« I wonder, my Lady, if you could arrange a ball for us while we are here? I know it’s very short notice, but perhaps it’s not impossible? The King’s messengers and mine, could help carry invitations to the noblemen and ladies of your acquaintance and invite them to the ball? «   
Laurent had raised his voice as he told his proposition to Lady Kassandra. Both Damen and the Kyros heard it.   
« If this is acceptable to you both, of course, Exalted, Kyros, « he said, « because I understand that we would need to extend our visit to attend the ball and I don’t wish to inconvenience you in the least with my plan.»  
The Kyros was an intelligent man, he immediately saw the advantages of an extended visit from his King and the Prince and with them attending a ball in his palace. It would shut the rumors up. He looked at Laurent with different eyes now. This young man was a born diplomat, he had previously thought, like everyone else, that only his looks had made Damianos fall in love with him, he saw that as well as looks, the Prince had an excellent brain. His suggestion also clearly showed that he cared for stability in Akielos. I misjudged him he thought, he is an asset to Damianos and Akielos.

« You would do me a great honor, Exalted, you Highness, if you’d stay and it would please me very much to arrange such a ball » replied the Kyros.  
Damen smiled.  
« Perfect, all we need now is to set a date ! » he exclaimed. He was really pleased with Laurent’s suggestion, he had not heard his conversation with the ladies but had no doubt that this sudden idea had something to do with it. Damen just wished there wasn’t the niggling sore matter of the innkeeper hanging over his head though.....  
After lunch, the ladies retired to their rooms to draw out a list of guests and write down the invitations. Damen had suggested that the invitation started with the words: King Damianos of Akielos and Crown Prince Laurent of Vere have the pleasure of inviting you.......etc, not a sensible person receiving this invitation would decline. 

Damen, Laurent and Pausanias were discussing trade with their ally in Patras when a servant entered and told the Kyros that one of the Prince’s Squires had asked if a jail could be made available for his prisoner. Damen stiffened immediately. The black cloud that had been hanging over his head since leaving the inn was about to burst.   
The Kyros agreed, of course, the jail could be used, no problem. The man left the room.

« You travel with a prisoner ?», queried the Kyros, looking at Laurent, surprised.  
« Only since the inn, you know the one, with Stavos garrison’s barracks » replied Laurent pleasantly.  
« I am surprised you did not leave him with Stavos, he is a good officer who can be trusted »  
« Ah, well, yes, but you see, it’s a personal matter. The man has greatly offended me. »  
« And therefore deserves special punishment, is that it ? » the Kyros was looking straight into Laurent’s eyes before he added « and if the man is as I gather one of my people, you want me to dispatch justice. »  
« I do » replied Laurent. « At your earliest convenience, Kyros. »  
« Every accused has a right to a proper trial in my province, your Highness, I hope you don’t expect me to act with expediency just to please you because I won't. » His eyes never left Laurent’s as he spoke. He could not read the younger man’s face, whether Laurent was or not displeased with his reply he just did not know.  
Laurent’s face light up with a smile: »Justice is what I expect from you, Kyros, no more, no less. And, « he added looking straight into Damen’s eyes with effrontery « I’ve never intended to ask any special favor from you. »  
Damen let out a disbelieving breath. Even after months in Laurent’s company he still could not get used to his lover’s blatant « mauvaise foi !»  
Pausanias decided that it was better to hold the trial now and get it over with. He asked that the prisonner be brought to the great hall and asked Laurent to have his witnesses brought there too. The hall was full, the Kyros’s family and some of his familiars were there too to see him give justice. The Kyros had not asked for the identity of the accused and he was most surprised when he recognized the innkeeper. The innkeeper was now standing in front of him, terrorized because he was certain that Laurent would keep his promise and ask for his head.  
« Your Highness, » said Pausanias « I understand you are the accuser, please state your claim against this man and present your witnesses »  
« I accuse this man of forcing his stable boy, an adolescent of not yet 15, to lay with customers of the inn for the last 6 months. The adolescent is here to testify, my Lord Kyros » said Laurent solemnly.  
« Did you not say that the man had greatly offended you? It seems to me the offense was done to the lad »  
« I offered a post in my household to the boy, he accepted but the innkeeper refused to let him go although I offered to pay for any monies the lad might have owed him. He accused me of stealing and threatened to have me and the Exalted King put in irons by some of Stavos’s soldiers. »  
« But » exclaimed the innkeeper » I didn’t know who you were, if I had I would never have dared..... »  
That was not the right thing to say, Laurent did not miss the opportunity to show the innkeeper why, he looked at him and said:  
« That’s the root of the problem, if we had been ordinary citizens you would have had us arrested although we did no wrong. The stable lad is a free man, he should have been allowed to go with whomever he wanted »  
The Kyros nodded, he addressed the lad who was totally overwhelmed by the situation. Him, an insignificant boy, was now around Kings since yesterday, Kings were talking to him and now his Kyros was addressing him.  
« Is this what happened? Did you tell the innkeeper you disliked doing what he asked and did you want to leave the inn? »  
« Yes, my Lord, I begged him not to force me to do this but he said he had given me a home and I had to show my gratitude by obeying him ».  
Pausanias looked coldly at the innkeeper.  
« I enjoyed staying at your inn, » he said, « I never imagined that you could be such a despicable man » he turned to Laurent « what punishment did you have in mind for this man, your Highness, I believe it is your right to decide. »  
How neat, thought Damen, now Laurent will have what he wants without offending Pausanias after all and the innkeeper will loose his head.  
The innkeeper was shaking like a leaf. He had no illusion that this could end only badly for him. He was so frightened that he wet himself to his shame.  
« My Lord Kyros, » said Laurent calmly « Charmides has worked for 1 year at the inn without pay. I suggest that the innkeeper pays him one year back wage plus a compensation for the pain he has endured in the last 6 months. Also, the innkeeper should be forced to engage a professional prostitute for his customers ».  
There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Damen, Pausanias and the innkeeper expected Laurent to continue. He did not.  
« Is this all the punishment you want for him? »   
« Yes, my Lord ».  
« All right. I will decide on the amount he will have to pay » said Pausanias and turning round to the innkeeper « I am tempted to be harsher that the Prince, but I won’t be. You will return to your inn after I have worked out how much you owe this young man and you will send the money to him immediately. I will check that the other request from the Prince is carried out, you may be sure of it. Now get out of my sight for now ».  
The Kyros did not really understand why the innkeeper immediately threw himself at Laurent’s feet to kiss his boots, slobbering his thanks in earnest....it seemed a little bit excessive to him....  
Later, when they found themselves alone at last:  
« What changed your mind about the punishment, even I think it was mild, considering » asked Damen.  
« I talked to Charmides this morning. He is a good soul. He told me that he hoped that the innkeeper would not lose his head because of him. That he would feel guilty for life if it happened because, after all, the innkeeper gave him a job and a roof when he was alone and desperate and who knows what would have become of him if he hadn’t. It was the best argument I had heard so I gave in ».   
« Better than mine ?» teased Damen,  
« Much better » laughed Laurent « I did well with your Kyros, didn’t I? He will eat out my hand ».  
« He does already after you charmed his daughters.....you shameless flirt! »  
« I did not do such a thing ! » exasperated  
« You don’t even realize you’re doing it, but of course, that’s why I brought you along isn’t it? », Damen really was in a teasing mood, after his worries, « to charm my Kyroi into accepting our rule.... »  
Laurent snorted and, as he was near the bed, threw a pillow at Damen who just managed to catch it and move towards Laurent threatening him with it in mock anger. They fought on the bed, then hands started to pull clothes off, lips were meeting hungrily, kisses were open-mouthed and they could not stop their bodies, desperately in need, of coupling with each other.

Laurent woke up very early as usual. Damen was still asleep at his side. Laurent got up and looked out of the window. It was very early in the morning, the full moon and the dawn light colored the old stones and Laurent enjoyed watching the beautiful and peaceful scenery below him. His attention caught on a small silhouette running along the walls towards the door leading to a small garden. Laurent could see the garden from his window, it looked empty. The silhouette reached the door, it was a girl and he recognized Myrtle, the youngest of the Kyros’s daughter. She was carrying a basket.   
By now, Laurent was, of course, thoroughly curious. He quickly put on pants, shirt and soft boots and rushed out of the rooms. The 2 soldiers standing guard outside the door did not even exchange a look of surprise at seeing the Prince run down the corridor and down the stairs, they were used to Laurent’s early morning strolls. To the horses normally.  
Laurent reached the small door in no time at all and entered the garden. He was moving in total silence. He did not know where Myrtle had gone but he had seen from his window that there was a small building at the far end of the garden and he decided to try his luck there.   
Myrtle was very young to have a romantic assignation, he thought, but at meal time, she had admitted having suitors, it was not surprising because she was very pretty. Laurent had liked the girl immediately and did not want her to be taken advantage of by some older and ruthless man.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « You have found us yet another mistreated stray for our household » chuckled Damen.  
> « Not exactly. You’re not asleep »  
> « How astute of you, my lover. What’s his or her name? »  
> « Diocles »  
> « Right. And what of or whom does Diocles need to be rescued from? »  
> « You, actually, Exalted ».

He reached the building silently. The door was slightly ajar so he could have a peep inside. The full moon beamed just enough light to make out 2 persons sitting down on a bench, one one them Myrtle. Next to her was a man who was eating food out of her basket. They were not speaking. He was concentrating on his food, he looked ravenous and Myrtle was watching him with concern on her face. Laurent could make out that the man was young, unshaven, his hair messy and his clothes rather dirty, he had one torn sleeve. It did not look like a romantic rendezvous after all. The man took a long draught out of a bottle Myrtle had also brought with her. She spoke softly:  
« You cannot stay around here at the moment. The King and the Prince are staying and security is reinforced. I don’t know how I managed to get here without being challenged.  
« But I don’t know where else to go. My face is known everywhere and no one will shelter me for fear of being accused of treason »  
« Have you thought of surrendering yourself to the King? The Prince told me he is merciful and will listen »  
« You are talking about the snake Prince who murdered Kastor, how can you believe that this man tells the truth? »  
«I believed him. Diocles, open your eyes, I know you cared for Kastor but he was a traitor, he betrayed his family, killed his father and nearly killed his brother. You care for your family but your stubbornness is causing immense pain to both father and mother. Father doesn’t show it but I know how much he hurts and I have seen mother cry more than once. Reconsider, ask the King for an audience, I beg you » pleaded Myrtle.  
« I am afraid, Myrtle. Just afraid. I know that you speak the truth about Kastor, I realized my error some time ago now and that I was blinded by my love for him, but I think I left it too late. I should have made my allegiance to King Damianos when he was crowned at the Kingsmeet but I was still under shock after Kastor’s death. I know Damianos is the rightful King and deep down I always knew this. He was the Crown Prince, his father’s legitimate heir. But now, I fear that the King has to make an example and that I will die as a traitor if I am caught », Diocles’s voice was sad, broken, resigned to his fate ».

Laurent opened the door. The light from dawn now illuminated the small room. Myrtle and Diocles jumped to their feet, both looking guilty. Myrtle blushed bright red, Diocles stood very stiff, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to run out but Laurent was blocking the door. He did not recognize Laurent and wondered if there was a chance that maybe the man did not know who he was either.

« Myrtle! I am looking for apples to give to my horse, I certainly didn’t expect you here, can you help me? »  
« No, sorry, the stable hands bring them over to me», she answered, then she added, as in an afterthought but really to warn her brother, « Your Highness » and curtsied.

Laurent saw Diocles face turn white.

« You don’t have to curtsy every time we meet, Myrtle, » he said gently, « this young man is your brother I gather « Laurent was looking at Diocles as he spoke.  
« Yes, your Highness » Myrtle’s eyes were full of tears « please, don’t be angry with my family, my parents do not know that I am helping him out. I heard what you said to my mother at dinner last night, I pray you were true to your words ».  
« I was, yes. I have not mentioned this to Damianos, but » he said, looking at Diocles, « if you have truly decided to mend your ways and recognize him as the true King of Akielos, and make your allegiance then I am sure that he will show mercy to you. Meet him privately, without praying eyes; open your heart to him truthfully is my advice to you».  
« But how can I do this; the King is always accompanied ».  
«I can take you to him. You will be left alone with him, but we must go now before we meet anyone who could recognize you ». replied Laurent. To himself, he thought (not quite alone, young man, I will be around and if it’s a trick to harm Damen, you will not see another day).

They left the building together. Laurent walked ahead, Myrtle followed with her brother behind. He was keeping his head down. His poor clothing and messy hair added to his bent head gave the illusion that he was just a servant following his betters. They only met a few people across the yard, servants hurrying to their duties and, nearer the stables, some soldiers who were emerging from their sleeping quarters. None of them paid careful attention to the trio although of course, both the Prince and Myrtle were recognized.

They quickly reached the King’s apartments. Myrtle left them to return to her own rooms and Laurent entered the royal rooms with Diocles. Once inside, he took Diocles to the 2nd bedroom they had not used and told him to wait there and tidy himself up. Damen was still asleep, he said, he had some time to prepare himself for his interview. Laurent called for servants to bring hot water and shaving things. After the servants had departed, he closed the door and told the guards that they were not to be disturbed. Then he left Diocles and returned to Damen.  
To be totally honest, he was not sure how Damen was going to react. He knew Damen would listen, but he probably had not thought much about Diocles. Laurent did not know if he had talked to Pausanias about his elder son at all, nor how much involved in actual treachery Diocles had been involved in.  
Laurent took his boots off and laid on top of the bed, curled up against Damen with his arm flung over his lover’s chest.

« You have found us yet another mistreated stray for our household » chuckled Damen.  
« Not exactly. You’re not asleep »  
« How astute of you, my lover. What’s his or her name? »  
« Diocles »  
« Right. And what of or whom does Diocles need to be rescued from? »  
« You, actually, Exalted ».  
Damen sat up, disengaging himself from the embrace and frowned. Laurent sat up also and spoke.  
« Diocles is not a mistreated stray. He would like an audience with you. I took him to the spare bedroom and told him you would listen. No more ».  
« Could he not request an audience in the normal way? »  
« No, he would have been arrested first. And it would have upset his parents.....and his sisters ».  
« Oh, I see; I didn’t remember his name was Diocles, where did you meet him? »  
« In the garden shed, Myrtle was bringing him food ».  
« Of course, where else could you have met the traitor son of my Kyros ! » ironic.  
« Damen.... »  
« Don’t. I’ll see him, of course, I will. I’ll make my own mind up, so don’t try to influence me, if you please ».  
« I won’t. Not one word » said Laurent seriously. They looked at each other both thinking the same thing: of course, Laurent had already revealed how he felt simply by bringing Diocles into their apartments in secret.  
Damen got out of bed and took himself to the bath below. Laurent did not follow him, he stayed in the sitting room, but knocked on Diocles’s door in order to warn him that Damen would not be long. Diocles looked a lot better, with a fresh shave and tidy hair. His clothes were a mess but that couldn’t be helped. He looked a lot younger too. Probably close to Laurent’s own age. Laurent did not stay he closed the door and went to help himself to some fruit left out for them by the servants.

Damen took his time in the bath. He needed to think. He believed in first impressions, although, of course, he had been completely wrong when he had first met and judged Laurent. He reminded himself that unity and reconciliation were the aims of this trip. They had started it some weeks ago now and that it had gone very well so far. So he would listen to Diocles and hoped that the young man said the right things to him.

When Damen came up from the bath, he noticed that Laurent had walked onto the balcony which had access to all three rooms. He was negligently playing with his dagger. Damen had a little smile. All right, Laurent was not going to be present at the interview but he was going to be posted on the balcony, just in case things did not work out and Damen was in danger. My guardian angel, thought Damen, enjoying the warm loving feeling that engulfed him.

The interview went well. Diocles was frank, he did not grovel or beg but simply asked for forgiveness for his foolish decision to follow Kastor. He explained that he had fallen in love with Kastor and Kastor had, therefore, included him in his close circle. Damen suspected that he had done so because Diocles’s father was the Kyros of one of the largest province, as well as Theomedes’s friend. Damen knew Kastor preferred women to men in bed if he had bedded Diocles at all it could not have been very often. Diocles was a handsome young man, with dark hair and golden eyes, he reminded Damen of Aymeric, both caught in a silly youthful infatuation which had ended tragically for Aymeric. But it would not do so for Diocles, he decided. He would forgive him and welcome him back to his rightful place in the kingdom.

By the time Damen and Diocles entered the sitting room, Laurent was sitting nonchalantly in an armchair with a book. The door to the balcony was closed and there was no dagger anywhere on sight. Diocles looked at Laurent and simply said:  
« Thank you. I would never have dared approach the King without your help. »  
Laurent acknowledged him with a smile and suggested that maybe Diocles should change clothes and accompany Damen and Laurent to the dining room where his family was waiting for them for breakfast.  
« Of course », said Laurent « I don’t think the King’s clothes will fit you, but mine will, so you can choose from my wardrobe if you don’t mind dressing as a Veretian, that is.... ».  
Diocles smiled, he really has a nice smile, thought Laurent, « It will be a first for me, your Highness, I will be honored to wear your clothes ».  
Laurent called one of his attendants to help Diocles with the clothes. He had chosen dove gray trousers and jacket decorated with silver laces. Lots of silver laces. He looked handsome and the wary look on his face had disappeared. For months he had lived in hiding and fear for his life and now he could finally see the end of his nightmare.

In the dining room, Myrtle was waiting anxiously with her family. Her mother was worried for her, she had never seen her so fretful before. Myrtle kept looking at the door. She had been itching to go and knock at the King’s door earlier, but that was just not possible.

Finally, the door opened and the King entered. He was followed by Prince Laurent and Diocles. Myrtle gave out a cry of joy and threw herself into her brother’s arms. Her parents, sister and other brother looked on with horror. In fact, they had not had time to recognize Diocles. Pausanias was horrified to watch her daughter hugging a Veretian nobleman, someone he had not even be presented to.

« Kyros ! « exclaimed Damen, « I took the liberty to invite another guest to your table. I hope you don’t mind, Laurent found him half-starved in a garden shed and he can’t resist interfering! »

Pausanias looked from his daughter still hugging the man to his smiling King with his mouth slightly open and unable to utter a single word. Myrtle and Diocles separated and Lady Kassandra, standing at her husband’s side, let out a gasp as she recognizes the lost son she had not seen in nearly one year. She too rushed into his arms, crying and laughing at the same time. Kleitos and Olympias joined them in earnest and Pausanias, as the identity of the young man suddenly dawned on him, was not able to stop tears of joy running down his cheeks.  
They all sat down around the table for breakfast. Diocles told them how he had been found and there were some anxious looks directed at Myrtle from him as he realized his sister could be in trouble with their father because of the risks she took in sheltering him. But instead, Myrtle was praised, especially by Laurent, who was really taken by this brazen girl.

Laurent and Damen took their leave in the afternoon to ride in the countryside and visit the town. They wanted to give their hosts time to catch up with each other. They met again at dinner that same evening. Meal times with the Kyros and his family were by now an informal affair with good humor, funny adventures being related and jokes (clean ones on account of the 3 ladies).  
Diocles fitted back easily to the household. He had been a popular young master and it was evident that his safe return caused nothing but joy. Damen and Laurent were really pleased with themselves.

The night of the ball arrived. The Great Hall was richly decorated, wonderful dishes and wine jugs were set on tables all around the hall. As expected, not one of the invited guests had refused the invitation. Even old Achilles was present, on crutches now, but no way would he have missed the opportunity to meet his King and the Crown Prince of Vere. So the Hall was packed and buzzing with excitement as the guests waited to be formally introduced to their new King and also have a chance to look closely at the now famously beautiful Prince of Vere.  
Damen and Laurent sat on throne like chairs next to each other to greet their guests. The Kyros’s and his family were standing by the chairs and greeted at the same time. The look on some faces at the sight of young Diocles standing near the Exalted King Damianos was priceless.  
Everyone agreed that the Prince was even more beautiful than they had heard and that young Prince Damianos had now matured into the kind of king that Akielos truly needed to ensure a prosperous and glorious future.  
Damen opened the ball with Olympias and Laurent invited Myrtle. The girls' easy attitude with their royal partners, chatting and laughing while dancing made their suitors and their families think that they had been very hasty indeed in cooling down the relationship of their sons with the Kyros’s daughters.  
Before the ball, Laurent had gently teased the girls telling them that, after this ball, they would be able to pick anyone they liked in the kingdom. They had laughed, of course, but it was turning out to be true. Every eligible young man was queuing up to be allowed a dance with them. The only problem for Myrtle was that the one she would have liked to pick was totally out of bounds. At least, she thought, I got to dance with him.....and I am the only girl he has invited.

They took their leave 3 days later. Charmides received a hefty sum from the innkeeper. He was more than happy to his new life, he was looking after horses, Laurent’s gorgeous mare was his favorite, of course, he was well fed, no one bothered him and he had the incredible luck for a poor lad like him to talk to the Kings nearly every day, what else could he possibly want out of life ?  
By the time they left, Olympias and her fiancé had settled a date for their marriage but Myrtle had firmly told her suitors that she thought she was too young to commit herself yet. She dreamed that maybe a man like Laurent would come to her ways one day. One who liked women in his bed though....Diocles had exchanged long looks with a young nobleman, son of a good family, and Laurent was hoping that he would soon forget his unhappy love affair with Kastor.  
They were now on their way to Heston’s estate before continuing to Sycion and, probably, further challenges lay ahead, but they were confident that the people were getting used to seeing Laurent by the side of their beloved King. They were giving signs that they had started to love Laurent also for himself.  
Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help it, I love happy endings.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
